


Three Women and a Baby

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Childbirth, Comfort, Cravings, F/F, Feel-good, Happy, M/M, Mood Swings, Motherhood, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Positive Vibes - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Takes place immediately after 'New Beginnings.'As a result of some magical mayhem in the bedroom, Emma realizes she's going to have another child. Though initially reluctant about the whole thing, she soon realizes she has her family there to support her and the new baby.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/"Hyde" Evil Queen/Emma Swan
Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543048
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	1. Happy Accident

“I— I’m _pregnant,”_ Emma whispered.

Renée’s eyes widened. _“What?_ Are you certain?”

Emma nodded. “I bought like six pregnancy tests. They’re all positive.” She choked back a sob. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this. I wasn’t prepared the first time, and I didn’t have any support. I mean, I don’t even know how this _happened!”_

Renée brought her hands to Emma’s shoulders, peering into the blonde’s eyes.

“Emma, sweetheart, look at me. I understand this must be incredibly stressful for you, but things are different now. You have Regina and I, you have Henry, and you’ve got Killian and David. I’m certain you’ll have the whole town behind you as well. We will _all_ be here for you when you need us.”

“Not everyone,” Emma muttered.

Renée sighed. “Ah yes, the one exception,” she said, “but would you really want her toxic behavior affecting you or the baby?”

Emma was silent for a moment, slowly shaking her head. “No,” she said quietly, “She would only make things worse.”

“This might seem stressful now, but just give it time. Things will get better. We will have another child. Henry will be an older brother. David will have another grandson to spoil.”

Emma ran her hands through her hair, visibly distressed. “I wish I at least knew how this was possible. The last time I even touched a cock was— oh _Gods._ Do you— Do you think the magic cock might’ve caused this?”

“I— I didn’t think it possible. I certainly didn’t do it intentionally.” Renée pinched the bridge of her nose when realization struck. _“Gods,”_ she hissed, “I really hate to use this as a cop-out, but True Love must have had something to do with it. I don’t fully understand the logistics of it, but I suppose if that particular spell was enacted during an _act of True Love,_ then it _could_ be possible to create new life.”

“So it’s you, then,” murmured Emma, “You, um, _fathered_ the baby.”

Renée couldn’t help but chuckle a little, though she immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry, Emma. I should have been more careful. If I had known this would happen, I wouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

Emma took hold of the brunette’s hand and held it against her flat stomach. “I’m not asking you to apologize, Renée, because I’m not angry at you. I know when people lie to me, remember? I can tell you’re being honest, and I appreciate that. I’m just in shock, is all. Surely you understand.”

“Yes, of course I do.” Renée pulled Emma into a warm embrace. “I’m not asking you to rush, but sooner or later, Regina will notice. You may want to tell her before then.”

“I will,” said Emma, “I just need to process this for a bit.”

Renée nodded. “I understand.” She kissed Emma lightly on the cheek. “I love you, Emma.”

“I love you, too,” whispered Emma.

* * *

Emma and Renée were sitting together on the couch across from Regina in the office. Emma took a deep, slow breath in an effort to calm her nerves.

“Regina,” she said quietly, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

Regina was understandably curious, but waited patiently to hear it.

“I’m,” Emma paused, swallowing nervously as Renée stroked her back, “I’m going to have a baby.”

“…A-A _baby?”_ Regina was in shock. “Are you certain?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. One-hundred-percent.”

“When did— no— _how_ did this happen?”

Renée bit her lip. “I’m fairly sure this is my fault. I believe it happened the last time I made use of that magic cock spell.”

 _“What?_ But it’s not supposed to function like a _real one,”_ Regina argued.

“I know,” Renée said softly, “but I think that, well, _True Love_ made this possible.”

“So it’s been a month, then,” Regina noted. She turned to Emma with a look of sympathy. “I hope this hasn’t caused you any distress, dear. I want you to know that I— _we—_ will be here to support you and the baby.”

Emma smiled. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that,” she said, “from both of you.” She squeezed Renée’s hand lightly. “I’m just worried that Henry will be jealous.”

“There is only one way to find out,” said Regina, “though if he is, I know he’ll come around eventually.”

* * *

Henry’s eyes were alight with wonder. “A baby?! You mean I get to be a big brother?”

All three women sighed in relief.

“Well _that_ went better than I expected,” said Emma.

“What do you mean, Ma?”

Emma scratched the back of her head awkwardly. “I, uh, kinda thought you’d be jealous.”

Henry shook his head. “No way! I’ve always _wanted_ to be a brother!”

Breaking the news to David over the phone brought even more enthusiasm.

_“I’m going to have another grandchild?!”_

“Yeah,” said Emma, “Just don’t tell anyone, alright? I’d rather keep it between us for a little while. Don’t want the whole town going crazy, you know? Plus, I’m afraid of what might happen if _she_ finds out.”

 _“She?”_ asked David, _“Oh, you mean—”_

“Forgive the interruption, David,” said Regina, “but we don’t say that name in this house.”

 _“Sorry about that,”_ said David, _“but congratulations, ladies! I’m a little lost on how this is possible, but I’d rather you spare me the details!”_ He emphasized his point with an awkward chuckle.

Renée smiled. “Let’s just say True Love is more powerful than any of us could have imagined.”

_“That, I can understand. If you all need anything— clothes, furniture, supplies, whatever— just give me a call and I’ll see what I can do.”_

Emma felt like she’d just had a colossal weight lifted off of her shoulders. “Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.”

_“Right back at ya, kiddo. I love you.”_

Emma couldn’t help but smile. “Love you, too, Dad.”

Maybe this whole thing wasn’t so scary, after all. Just a happy accident.


	2. Green-Eyed Monster

As the weeks passed, Renée began spending more and more time with Emma than usual, and Regina found herself growing jealous. Seeing Renée massage Emma’s shoulders, give only the sweetest kisses, and hold the blonde in a spooning position. One afternoon, Regina walked into the bedroom to find them in said position, cuddling as Renée whispered sweet nothings to Emma.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? Even more so now. I mean, just look at you. You’re practically _glowing._ I love you, Emma.”

Emma had her eyes closed and was smiling, oblivious to Regina’s presence. “I love you, too,” she whispered.

Regina took a deep breath. “Hello, you two. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” she said coolly.

Emma opened her eyes and both she and Renée looked up at their lover. “Of course not. Care to join us?”

“I’d love to, but right now, I’m in the mood for a nice, hot shower. Perhaps later.”

“Okay. We’ll be right here.”

Regina disappeared into the bathroom and started the shower, leaving Emma and Renée alone in bed. Emma turned to face Renée and they shared a soft kiss.

“You know,” she whispered, “I can’t help thinking Regina might be jealous. Am I crazy, or do you sense it, too?”

“I have noticed her acting a bit strangely, but I thought she was simply overwhelmed. Ever since she cut our fates with the Shears, I haven’t sensed her emotions the way I once did. I’m not sure why she would be jealous.”

Emma pursed her lips. “Maybe she feels like she should’ve been the one to get me pregnant.”

“I don’t see why that would matter. Perhaps I’m being insensitive, but regardless of who impregnated who, we will still be raising the baby together. We will _all_ be its mothers.”

This brought a smile to Emma’s lips. “Yeah,” she rasped, “We will.”

“So,” said Renée, “do you think it will be a girl or a boy?”

“I don’t know,” said Emma, “but I’ll love them no matter what.”

Renée smiled. “Good answer.”

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Emma was helping Regina wash the dishes. Renée was watching Netflix with Henry in the living room.

“Regina?” Emma asked softly.

“Yes, dear?”

“I can’t pretend to know how you’re feeling about all this, but I don’t want you to hold any resentment towards Renée.”

Regina was silent for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Emma let out a soft sigh. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Regina, but it seems like you’re a little jealous of Renée. I hope you don’t think I love her more than you. I love both of you equally.”

“I know you do, Emma, but I just wish _I_ was the one to get you pregnant.”

“But you _did,_ Regina. Just another part of you, is all.”

“Yes, but we aren’t bound by fate any longer. It’s different. She’s essentially a clone.”

“But you still share a heart,” said Emma, “Just let me ask you this: does it _really_ matter which one of you got me pregnant? You’re still going to be a mother, Regina. We all are.”

Regina nodded slowly. “You’re right,” she rasped, “It’s just difficult to comprehend all of this.”

“Yeah,” Emma agreed, “but I’d say we’re doing alright.”

* * *

Emma was lying between Regina and Renée, smiling as she felt both their arms snake around her. She looked to find the two brunettes holding hands with their fingers intertwined, which only made her smile widen.

“I’ve thought a lot about what you said, Emma,” Regina murmured, “and you were right. I don’t have anything to be jealous about. No matter what happens, I’ll be just as much the child’s mother as Renée.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that,” said Emma.

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde sweetly. “Thank you, darling. I don’t know what I would ever do without you.”

* * *

Renée was sitting at one of the tables outside the diner across from David. She had sunglasses on and a small fan to cool herself off.

“You know, maybe you’d be a lot cooler if you weren’t dressed completely in black,” said David.

Renée chuckled. “David, I need to maintain my reputation.”

“As what? I thought your days as the Queen were behind you?”

“You’re right. I’m not a Queen anymore,” said the brunette. She grinned after taking a sip of her lemonade. “What I am is a _bad bitch.”_

David laughed. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while. Why ‘Renée?’ What’s so special about that name?”

“I wanted something similar to _Regina,_ and that’s all it was— at first. My new name represents rebirth. I’m my own person now. I’m not bound to Regina. I’m not the Queen. I’m just me. _Renée.”_

A smile graced David’s lips. “You know, that reminds me of myself. No longer bound to _She-who-will-not-be-named._ I can be the man I’ve always wanted to be. Nobody’s telling me what to do, what to think, how to act or how to dress. Now that I’m away from her, I feel free. Until recently, I didn’t even know I wasn’t.”

Renée lifted her glass. “A toast,” she said, “to doing whatever the hell we want.”

David raised his iced tea and they each clinked their glasses together. “I’ll drink to that,” he said. He sipped his tea and sighed happily. “So,” he said after a beat, “why don’t we get started on that crib? I’ve got all the lumber in my truck.”

“Why, David, that’s a _marvelous_ idea.”


	3. The Crib

Emma was upstairs in her bedroom, which had once been the guest room, turning it into what would eventually become the nursery. She smiled when Regina walked in.

“Hey, Regina,” she beamed, “I’m thinking about painting the walls blue.”

“Oh? I figured you’d pick something more gender-neutral.”

Emma shook her head. “Colors are colors,” she said with a shrug.

“What about yellow, like your car?” asked Regina.

“I thought about yellow, but blue seems like a better choice. Pink is totally out of the question.”

Regina chuckled and planted a light kiss on Emma’s cheek. “What if the baby grows up to like pink?”

“Then I guess I’ll paint the room pink,” said Emma, “but until then, it’s sky-blue. I think I’ll paint some clouds, too.”

Regina smiled. “That’s precious, Emma.”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

Emma was quiet for a moment. “You know,” she said, “I’m afraid I might not be fit to be a mom. I was barely here for Henry’s childhood.”

Regina gave Emma’s hand a light squeeze. “You’re a wonderful mother, Emma. You have nothing to worry about. After all, it was you who told me we were in this together.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just hard.”

“I understand, darling. Just try to hang in there.”

* * *

David, Killian, and Renée were out in the woods near the old well, putting together a crib with the lumber from David’s truck.

“No one else knows about this, right?” asked David.

“I haven’t told a soul,” said Renée.

“Nor I,” said Killian.

David nodded. “Good. If I’m being honest, it’s difficult not to spread the news. I’m just so thrilled about all this, you know?”

Renée laughed and folded her arms. “How do you think _I_ feel? I’m the one who sired the baby!”

David and Killian froze, staring at each other, bewildered. _“What?!”_

Renée bit her lip. “Oh dear.”

David threw his hands up. “I don’t even want to know!”

Killian was red in the face, but said nothing and continued putting the crib together. David soon joined him, and Renée stood there pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t see why you won’t just let me put it together with magic.”

“Manual labor puts more sentimental value into it,” said David, “Why don’t you grab some of that wood and help us?”

Renée picked up some of the wooden spokes for the sides of the crib and placed them into the proper slots, subtly sealing them with a touch of magic so that the crib could never be damaged.

“Yes,” she said softly, “this is going to be perfect for the baby.”

* * *

When Renée arrived home that afternoon, she was greeted with a kiss from Regina.

“Where is Emma?” she asked.

“Napping. She’s been planning the décor for the nursery,” said Regina, “which leaves me to wonder what exactly _you_ have been up to all day.”

Renée smiled. “I suppose it won’t hurt if I tell you, but you can’t tell Emma.”

Regina arched an eyebrow. “Is that so? Well, why don’t we take this to the office?”

“Darling, you’ve read my mind.”

The two brunettes walked into the office and Renée quietly closed the door.

“What is it you don’t want Emma knowing? What have you done?”

“Nothing bad, if that’s what you’re insinuating— well, not _entirely._ I mean, I was helping David and Killian build a crib.”

Regina was surprised. “Oh? How thoughtful,” she said, though she folded her arms, “Still, I can’t help but wonder what you _aren’t_ telling me.”

Renée bit her lip. “I, um, may have let it slip that I _fathered_ the baby.”

Regina’s brows furrowed. “What? You mean to David and Killian?”

“Yes.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, I promise.”

“How did they react?”

“Well, they were shocked,” said Renée, “but I promise I didn’t go into detail.”

Regina sighed. “That’s good, though you probably shouldn’t have mentioned it at all.”

“You may be right, but I _did_ tell the truth.”

Regina couldn’t help but nod. “That you did. Why don’t we go upstairs for a while? I’ve got a bit of a headache and need to lie down as well.”

Renée smiled. “I think that sounds wonderful.”

She extended her hand to Regina, who took it without hesitation, and she transported them up to the bedroom where Emma was sleeping soundly. They climbed under the covers and curled up to the blonde in a show of comfort. Before they knew it, they had both fallen asleep.


	4. The Meeting

Emma stirred when she felt a hand on her shoulder gently shake her awake. “Huh? What?” She blinked and found Regina smiling at her. _“R’gina,”_ she muttered, “What time is it?”

“It’s ten o’clock, darling.”

“At night?”

“No, dear. It’s morning.”

Emma rubbed her tired eyes. “Oh. I guess I missed breakfast then, huh?”

Regina shook her head. “There’s plenty leftover,” she said, “You can have as much as you like, but first, there’s something I’d like you to see.”

Emma yawned and stretched her arms. “Okay.”

She followed Regina out of the room and towards the nursery, where she found Renée standing there alongside David and Killian.

“Dad? Killian? What are you guys doing here?”

The two men were smiling proudly.

“Killian, Renée and I have a surprise for you,” said David.

He pushed open the door to reveal a large wooden crib with a lovely, polished stain. The wood had leaves and vines engraved in the sides. Seeing it made tears well in Emma’s eyes.

“You guys put this together?”

“That’s right, darling,” said Renée, “I hope it’s to your liking.”

“Are you kidding? I _love_ it,” Emma declared, “How long did this take?”

“Just a few days,” said David, “I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s so beautiful,” Emma told him, “Thank you all so much. It’s _perfect.”_

* * *

That afternoon, Regina and Renée went upstairs to find Emma lying in bed with the curtains drawn and the lights off, but she wasn’t sleeping. She was just staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Emma?” Regina asked softly, “Is something wrong?”

Emma slowly turned her head and locked eyes with the brunette. “I’ve just been wondering if I should give Snow a second chance. Maybe I should tell her about the baby. Do you think she would stop acting like a psycho?”

Regina and Renée exchanged a look of uncertainty before turning back to Emma.

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” said Regina, “but it’s ultimately up to you. She may be out of hand, but she’s still your mother. Perhaps knowing about her new grandchild will help her cool down.”

“But what if she doesn’t accept it? What if she refuses to see the baby as her grandkid?”

“If she does that, then we may have to cut off all contact.”

Emma sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Do you want to tell her?” Renée asked quietly.

“I don’t know yet,” said Emma.

* * *

Renée was pacing the office while Regina sat silently on the couch, contemplating the situation.

“Can we really allow this?” asked Renée, “I’m sure Emma’s under enough stress as it is. The last thing she needs is Snow making it worse— which I feel is inevitable.”

Regina nodded. “Yes, I completely agree,” she said, “but we can’t take away Emma’s choice. If she decides to go through with this, there’s nothing we can do except be there for her if things go south.”

“Not ‘if,’” said Renée, “With Snow, it’s _when.”_

A sigh of defeat escaped Regina and she rested her chin in her hands. “You’re right,” she said, “I don’t want to see Emma get hurt, but will we be any better if we keep her from doing this?”

Renée ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know.” She sat down next to Regina and sighed. “But I can’t bear to see her get hurt.”

“If she does want to meet with Snow, then why don’t you and I go with her for support?”

“Right, but it’s got to be somewhere public.”

“Of course,” said Regina, “The diner would be ideal.”

Renée nodded. “Let’s go tell Emma.”

* * *

Emma smiled faintly as she laced her fingers with her lovers’. “Thanks, you two. I’d feel a lot better having you there with me.”

The two brunettes were quick to return her smile.

“We’ll always be there when you need us,” said Regina.

“I’m gonna tell her,” said Emma, “but first—”

* * *

David’s eyes widened. _“What?_ Emma, are you sure?”

Emma nodded. “I think it’s for the best. If she wants to be a part of the baby’s life, then she’ll have to cool it with her insanity. If not, then I’m shutting her out completely.”

“Well,” said David, “if you’re absolutely certain.”

“I am,” Emma told him, “and I’d like you to come, too. I’d feel more comfortable with my family by my side.”

David smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Alright, Emma. Never forget that I’ll be here for you, whenever you need me.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that.”

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea,” David said with a grin.

* * *

With the four of them now sitting around the table by the window, they waited patiently for Snow to arrive. To everyone’s surprise, she had agreed to meet at Granny’s, but had yet to arrive. Emma was beginning to think she wouldn’t show up at all.

“Maybe this whole thing was a waste of time.”

“If she isn’t here within the next twenty minutes, we’ll just leave,” said Renée.

As if on cue, the door opened, and in walked Snow White. She appeared calm, though her lips were pursed as she studied the four of them.

“Hello,” she said coolly.

“Hey,” said Emma, “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Snow did so wordlessly, folding her hands in her lap. “Alright,” she said, “What was it you wanted to tell me, Emma?” Her eye twitched when she noticed Emma squeeze Regina’s hand, but she said nothing.

Emma took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she said.

Snow felt her heart sink. _“What?”_ she whispered.

“I’m going have a baby,” said Emma.

“Wait— _what?_ How? I— did you go to a clinic? Was it a donor?”

Emma exchanged glances with Regina and Renée. “Uh, no,” she said, “Magic was involved. _True Love’s_ magic.”

Snow gaped at her in shock. “So you’re telling me _another woman_ got you pregnant?”

“Well, yeah,” said Emma, “There’s really no other way to put it.”

Just when all seemed to be going well, a deep frown made its way onto Snow’s face.

“Emma,” she said, “do you have _any idea_ how _unnatural_ that is?”

Emma frowned back at her. “Snow—”

“No! If only you had told me it was a donor,” Snow hissed, “then _maybe_ I would have accepted it, but _this?_ Absolutely not!” She stood up abruptly. “I was hoping we could’ve been a family again, but this is unacceptable!”

“Keep your voice down,” David snapped, “and don’t you _dare_ speak to her that way.”

“Oh shut up!” shouted Snow, “I don’t have to listen to a word you say! Not since you started screwing around with another—”

“Not another word!” Emma shouted, “Not. Another. Word!” She pointed to the door. “Just _go._ I was willing to give you another chance, and I really was hoping you’d change your ways, but it looks like I was a fool! It’s over, Snow. I hope you come to realize your mistake, but even if you do, you will _never_ see this baby. Good _fucking_ riddance.”


	5. The Sonogram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter

It was currently five months into Emma’s pregnancy, and there was no more hiding it. Her stomach was visibly swollen, and she was having some very intense mood swings along with her cravings. It was impossible for her to ignore the desire to wolf down cheese and pickles. On this particular morning, she was going with her lovers to the doctor for an ultrasound. Today was the day they would find out the baby’s gender.

Emma flinched when she felt the cool gel on her stomach. “That tickles,” she said, grinning uncontrollably.

The nurse smiled. “Are you ready, Emma?”

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

* * *

Happy tears welled in Emma’s eyes as she held the picture in her hands. It was a boy. Regina and Renée were standing on either side of her with their hands on her shoulders.

“Isn’t this amazing?” she whispered, placing a hand on her stomach, “We’re going to have a son.” She looked around. “Where’s Henry?”

“At the movies,” said Regina, “I can’t wait to see his reaction. I just know he’ll be so happy.”

When Henry returned a little over an hour later, he found his three mothers waiting for him in the kitchen. They were all smiling despite the obvious tears in her eyes.

“Moms? What’s going on?”

“Come over here, darling,” said Regina, “There’s something you should see.”

Curious, Henry walked over and blinked in surprise when Emma handed him a picture. His eyes widened when he realized what it was.

 _“Wow,”_ he breathed, “That’s so cool! Is it a boy or a girl?”

Emma’s smile grew wider. “It’s a boy,” she said, “You’re going to have a little brother.”

Henry hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy for you, Ma. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Henry,” Emma whispered, “more than you know.”

* * *

That evening, as Emma finished drying her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to find Renée lying in bed, smiling warmly at her.

“Hello, darling.”

Emma was quick to return the smile. “Hey, you,” she said. She carefully climbed under the covers and lied on her side, facing the brunette. They shared a sweet kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Renée asked softly.

“Hungry.”

Renée chuckled. “What would you like? Ask, and you shall receive.”

Emma’s smile widened. “I could _kill_ for some onion rings.”

“I think Regina would kill us both if I gave you any.”

“You wouldn’t allow it.”

“You’re right,” said Renée, “I wouldn’t.” She waved her hand, and a small paper basket of hot onion rings appeared along with a small cup of ranch.

Tears welled in Emma’s eyes when she saw this. “You even got ranch,” she whispered, “You’re so thoughtful. Thanks, Renée.”

Again, Renée laughed. “You’re welcome, dear. Enjoy your onion rings.”

And Emma did— _thoroughly._

Later, when Regina came up to bed, she paused and frowned. “Why does it smell like onion rings in here?”

But Emma and Renée were both fast asleep. Regina just shook her head and climbed under the covers alongside them and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning,” she murmured.


	6. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So with all the stories I've written combined, I've got a total of 666,666 words, and I'm honestly a little reluctant to break such a glorious record, but it's for the best :)

Another three months had gone by, and Emma was growing restless. She hadn’t bothered throwing a baby shower. She didn’t know the first thing about hosting such an event, and quite frankly, she didn’t care. She just wanted to have her baby and be done with it so that she could get her body back to normal. It was becoming more and more difficult not to drink or eat any of her comfort foods. Ever since Renée conjured up some onion rings for her, Regina had explicitly forbid any more junk food, and as a result, Emma had been a bit cranky.

On this particular morning, as Emma was sitting at the dining room table, she felt it. Wetness. Her eyes widened and her heart began to race.

 _“Oh shit,”_ she whispered.

Regina looked up from her newspaper with an arched eyebrow. “Emma? What’s the matter?”

“Holy fuck, my water just broke!”

Regina opted to ignore the expletive as she rushed over to help Emma up. “Are you sure? It’s only been eight months!”

“Yeah, well, I had Henry at eight months! We need to get to the hospital, _now!”_

Regina called out for Renée, who appeared in a plume of smoke, perplexed.

“Why the hell is everyone yelling?”

“Emma’s water broke!”

Renée’s eyes widened. _“What?_ But it’s only been—”

“Eight months, yes!” cried Emma, “Please, just take me to the hospital! I’m about to have a baby, here!”

Regina and Renée held tight to Emma’s hands and the three of them were transported to the hospital in mere seconds, startling the nurses.

“Mayor Mills, what—”

“Emma’s going into labor!”

The nurses promptly put Emma in a wheelchair and rushed her into the maternity ward. Rather than having Emma go through the trouble of changing into a gown, Renée took care of it with a touch of magic. She clutched Emma’s hand tightly once the crying blonde was in the hospital bed.

“It hurts,” Emma sobbed, “God, it _hurts.”_

Renée offered a look of sympathy. “I know, darling, but you’re strong. You’ve done this before. You’re going to get through this. Just breathe, Emma. You can do it.”

Emma nodded and tried to take a slow, deep breath, but the pain was growing more intense by the second. Regina was out in the hallway on the phone with David.

“David, it’s Regina. We’re at the hospital now. Emma is going into labor. Would you mind staying with Henry? This is going to take a while. Yes, I promise I’ll let you know when the baby arrives. I will, yes. Thank you so much. Goodbye.”

She put her phone away and returned to Emma’s side with a soft smile.

“That was David on the phone,” she said, “He wants you to know how much he loves you.”

Emma’s lip trembled as a smile made its way onto her reddened, tearful face. “I— I love him, too. I love him _so much.”_

Regina nodded and clasped her hands around Emma’s. She hadn’t considered it before, but Emma had been handcuffed to the hospital bed while bringing Henry into the world. She imagined it must have been quite freeing, not having to go through that same experience twice.

* * *

Seven hours passed, though it seemed like so much longer, and finally— _finally—_ at four o’clock that afternoon, the new baby had come into the world. He appeared perfectly healthy, despite being premature. Two eyes. Two ears. Ten fingers and ten toes. One heart, beating strongly within his chest. He cried endlessly, as did Emma when she held him in her arms.

David arrived within fifteen minutes with Henry in tow and found Emma humming softly to the baby while she nursed him for the first time, which seemed to have calmed them both down. Emma grinned when she saw David and Henry.

“Hey guys,” she said hoarsely, “Come meet William David Mills.”

Henry was in awe. “Wow,” he whispered, “Aren’t you gonna call him _Swan-Mills?”_

Emma shook her head. “I wanted him to have the same last name as the rest of his family,” she said. Her smile grew wider. “Which is why I think it’s about time I did the same.”

David had tears in his eyes, though he was trying (and failing) to hide them. “You named him after me. Emma, I’m honored.”

“It was only fair,” said Emma. She stroked the baby’s head gently. “We’ll call him Billy,” she said.

Henry’s eyes lit up. “You mean like _Billy Batson?”_

Emma laughed. “Exactly.”

David scratched his head. “Okay, I’m lost. Who’s Billy Batson?”

“Shazam!” Henry said excitedly, half-expecting a magical transformation. _Damn,_ he thought. _Well, there’s always next time._

“Let’s go out in the hallway for a bit,” Regina suggested, “Emma needs her rest.” She smiled and winked (or at least, she attempted to) at Emma before leaving the room with Henry and David.

Renée stayed by the blonde’s side, smiling when Emma carefully handed her the baby. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Billy,” she murmured, “I love you.”

* * *

When Emma was released from the hospital two days later, she knew that word had already spread about the baby, but she didn’t feel like having any visitors for at least a week. She just wanted to rest while her body recovered. She chuckled as she materialized in bed with Billy in her arms.

“You really did a number on me, little man. Welcome home.”

Hours later, at around two in the morning, Renée was awoken by the sound of her son’s cries. She looked at Emma, who was sleeping like a rock, with a loving smile before climbing slowly out of bed. She transported herself to the nursery and reached into the crib to retrieve Billy. He quieted down a bit, but continued to cry softly.

“Shhh,” she cooed, “It’s alright, Billy. I’m here now. Mother’s here.”

She conjured up a bottle of breast milk that Emma had previously pumped and brought it to the boy’s lips. He drank it eagerly and seemed content after going through only half of it. She smiled as she took a seat in the rocking chair in the corner, and rocked him gently in her arms until he was asleep once more.

Renée couldn’t believe it. She had created this precious child with Emma. He was perfect, just like his big brother. She substituted the bottle for the silver rattle her mother had once used to comfort her, and shook it lightly. Even in his sleep, Billy reached for it blindly with his tiny hands.

Tears slipped down Renée’s cheeks. “I love you, my little Prince,” she murmured, “more than you can _possibly_ imagine.”


	7. Family

A month had gone by since Emma had given birth, and she was already slimming back down. She walked into the house after having lunch with David, who had decided to finally let his hair grow back out, and when she stepped inside, she was greeted by Renée. She smiled brightly at the brunette.

“Hi, Renée. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Emma reached into her pocket and placed something into Renée’s hand. It was a silver ring with an amethyst gemstone.

Renée’s eyes welled with tears when she saw it. “Emma,” she rasped, “Oh, _Emma.”_ She snaked her arms around the blonde and pulled Emma into a deep kiss. “Yes. The answer is yes.” She slipped the ring onto her finger and admired it with an uncontrollable grin. “I was under the assumption you didn’t want to get married. What made you change your mind?”

“Having a baby,” Emma told her, “I think I would be much happier if I became Emma Mills. Now, where’s Regina?”

As if on cue, Regina stepped out of the office. “Did you need something, dear?”

Emma grinned and silently slid a second, matching ring onto Regina’s finger. “Marry me?” she asked.

Regina felt her heart skip a beat. “I would be _honored,”_ she rasped.

“Awesome.” Emma pulled the two brunettes close to her and smiled contently. “Why don’t the three of us head down to the courthouse?”

“Don’t you want a wedding?” asked Regina.

“Do _you?”_

Regina shook her head. “Not if you don’t.”

“I second that,” said Renée.

“Then it’s settled,” said Emma, “We’ll get married downtown.”

“Darling, I don’t think it’s legal for three people to get married.”

Emma laughed. “So what? You’re the Mayor, and Renée is a fucking _Queen._ We can do whatever we want.”

Renée grinned. “She’s right.”

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “What are we waiting for, then?”

* * *

News spread quickly of the _unconventional_ marriage, but there was less controversy about the union of three people than there was about the lack of a fairytale wedding. Emma didn’t want that. She was a simple woman with simple needs, and right now, she wanted a tray of hot onion rings with ranch, which Renée was more than happy to provide.

After wolfing down her lunch, Emma went upstairs to feed Billy. She smiled happily at the boy while she nursed him.

“Just wait ‘til you get to try onion rings, kid,” she told him, “I wish I’d never had them, just so I could go back and taste them again for the first time— that and pizza. Oh, and tacos. _Especially_ tacos.”

She heard a soft chuckle behind her and turned to find Regina standing in the doorway, arms folded.

“I hope you don’t plan on turning our son into a glutton.”

Emma laughed. “Of course not,” she said, “He’ll just have a great appreciation for food like his mommy.”

“How does it feel to be Emma Mills?”

“It feels _right,”_ said Emma, “I can’t wait to get my new ID. It’s almost like I’m dreaming.” She smiled. “I can’t believe we’ve come this far.”

“Are you happy, Emma?” Regina asked her.

Tears slipped down Emma’s cheeks. “Never been this happy in my life.”

* * *

_One year later…_

They finished singing _Happy Birthday_ and Emma blew out the candles on her son’s behalf.

“Happy birthday, Billy,” she said, kissing his soft cheek.

Everyone had cake, including the birthday boy, and mingled. There were presents in the living room. Emma smiled as she approached David and Killian.

“Hey, you two. How’s it going?”

They both smiled back at her.

“Each day is better than the last,” said David.

Emma reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, which was now down to his shoulders.

“Loving the hair, Dad. It suits you.”

David grinned. “Thanks, kid.”

“Aye,” said Killian, “It goes well with the beard.”

“It does,” said Emma, “You look like a true wiseman— a shepherd, if you will.”

David chuckled. “Very funny.” He hugged Emma tightly. “In all seriousness, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. I bought the old farmhouse near the beach. Killian and I have been moving all our things in.”

“Really? Oh my God, that’s awesome! Do you need any help? I’m sure Regina could just magic everything over.”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“I’ll talk to her,” said Emma, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could’ve had you moved in within an hour.”

“I didn’t want to say anything until we were finished, but I couldn’t resist.”

Regina seemed to have overheard the conversation and walked over with a smile. “I’d be more than happy to help you, David,” she said, “but first, why don’t we open presents?”

Henry carried Billy into the living room where everyone else had gathered, and Emma picked up the first present. It was from Henry. She reached into the gift bag and retrieved a stuffed tiger.

“That’s so precious. Good choice, kid.”

Henry smiled and took the tiger from her, in turn handing it to Billy. The boy laughed as he grabbed at the toy. Ten minutes passed, and before anyone knew it, the living room was piled with Mega Bloks, a few children’s books, some new clothes, and a toy telephone.

“Thanks, guys,” said Emma, “These are all great gifts. I’m sure Billy will love them.” She chuckled when she saw the boy slobbering on the tiger’s ear. “It looks like he already does.”

* * *

Regina placed her hands on her hips as she examined the now-empty apartment. “Looks like that’s the last of it,” she said, “Let’s just hope _you-know-who_ doesn’t find out where you live.”

David chuckled. “Yeah. If she does, we might have to put up a force-field or something.”

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Well, I can certainly make it happen, if need be.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. It’s been almost a year with no sign of her.”

“Aye,” said Killian, “but she could be waiting for the right moment to strike, like a vicious _bloody_ cobra.”

“Well, if she does show up, we’ll be ready for her,” said David.

* * *

Emma was playing _Mario Kart_ with Henry on the living room floor while Renée sat on the couch with Billy and his tiger. Regina walked out of her office, having caught up on some paperwork regarding repairs on the public playground, and sat down next to Renée with a smile. They shared a kiss and Renée handed Billy to her wordlessly. Regina was more than happy to have him sit on her lap.

It no longer mattered to her that she wasn’t the one to impregnate Emma. Billy was still just as much her son as Henry was. She was foolish for ever having been jealous to begin with. She was just happy to be here with her wives and sons— her perfect family. This was not her happy ending, but rather, a happy _beginning._


End file.
